


Mchanzo prompts and drabbles

by Shipshape



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipshape/pseuds/Shipshape
Summary: Drabbles from the Mchanzo discord or whenever I have a new one I want to write I guess?





	Mchanzo prompts and drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sleepy sex

_It's past midnight. The clock's red glow should be the only light in the room. Instead it's echoed by a dim orange glimmer that fades and spikes in time with the sound of breathing. Jesse is smoking in bed. He's awake, again, and fighting against that damned pull of alertness keeping him from slipping into the quiet comfort of sleep. Hanzo is draped across his chest and Jesse isn't surprised when familiar arms wrap around his neck, pulling in closer._

_They kiss, dragging it out for a downright pornographic span of time. When their lips finally part Jesse sucks a breath in. His lungs are singing for air. Hanzo smirks and shifts his weight down Jesse's frame. His hands trace the width of the chest beneath, circling through the fine whorls of hair that play out there. They come to a stop halfway down the bed and anchor just above Jesse's hips. Hanzo's arm glows faintly. His eyes catch that light and magnify it. Twin plumes of cigar smoke trail out his nostrils with a sense of menace in the dark. Jesse falls into the trap of Hanzo's stare before he realizes he's been caught._

_“The dragon has yet to be sated...” Hanzo's voice is a command and an invitation. It rumbles up Jesse's bones. Shivers break out under his skin and he gulps reflexively._

_“I hear the mess hall got waffles. Want some waffles? If you're that hungry still.”_

_Hanzo snorts and leans forward, laughing into Jesse's navel. One hand snakes under the covers._

_“I'll tame your sleep even if I have to take a hostage to do it. Now stay down, cowboy, and I'll play you like a flute.”_

_Jesse settles back._

_“Don't have to ask me twice, pumpkin. Play me a nice lullaby if you're takin' requests.”_


End file.
